TRIBLE NUNGAS UNITE!
by Roxysconfessions
Summary: Set straight after "STOP IN THE NAME OF PANTS" Can't explain too much without giving away the whole nift and gift of it. Will be updated frequantly, and quite fast. Please READ and REWIEW like always!
1. Nutter HQ

**Nutter HQ**

**SUNDAY 18****TH**** SEPTEMBER**

**10:30 am**

Sitting as lonely as a clud in my room once again.

My lovely (pppfffttt yeah right) family decided to go to the park and leave me alone at home, with nothing except half a jammy dodger left in the fridge.

It really is marvy being me. Not.

**11 am**

Oh Masimo my love, where art thou?

Probably snogging the face off some beautiful Italian girl because you are once again free to snog the world.

Or not?

Who knows? He definitely got to number 10 on the having-the-hump scale; walking away leaving behind the slight feeling that you have been dumped, for sure.

And just because Dave the Laugh challenged him to fisticuffs at dawn over me. Because it has to be said, I had put my big red bottom way up high into Dave's face, and Masimo had noticed.

And he wasn't exactly pleased about it.

So basically, I may or may not have just got myself dumped by a Luuurve God.

**1 minuet later**

Well he didn't say, "Georgia, you are a tart, you are dumped." did he? He just looked really sad.

I must put my red bottom behind me with a firm hand and stop sounding my cosmic horn, from now on I only have the specific horn for Masimo.

That's if he is still my boyfriend.

**Midday**

Went out to buy some new lip gloss with the fiver in mutti's coat pocket.

She won't mind.

Unless she notices that is.

**2 minuets later**

Phone ringing. A ringadinding, and I'm the only one here to answer it.

Sigh.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gee."

Oh dear, Jas is calling me. This only happens once in a blue moon.

And only if she has badger problems.

"Jas my bestest friend, I'm a tad bit busy hoping I still have a boyfriend to hear about your owl troubles."

"You are so rude Georgia, what makes you think I only call you if I have problems?"

"What happened with Tom?"

"He suggested that I cut my fringe."

Good Grief.

"And..."

"I like my fringe."

"So..."

"I don't want to cut my fringe."

"Then..."

"I like my fringe."

And then she started flicking.

I could even hear it down the phone.

"Blimey!"

"Gee."

"Yes?"

"Should I cut my fringe?"

Dear God.

"I'll be over in 5 minuets."

**2 minuets later**

Making my way to Jas's house.

I need some sane territory before the nutters and my darling sister come home.

Left them a note;

**_Gone to Jas's, be back before 9._**

**_Gee xx_**

Not that they'd ever notice. They didn't even realise when I came in this morning, they were too busy shouting the house down.

If they continue fighting like this I may need counselling. In fact, I think I already do.

**1 pm**

Jas was sitting in her bed with three packs of cheesy snacks around her, and 2 finished ones on the floor.

Oh dear gott in himmel, she wants to kill herself.

She didn't even look up when I came in, instead she just said, "He doesn't like my fringe."

Apparently Tom said, "You like to flick your fringe don't you." And Jas now think that he'll dump her if she doesn't cut it.

"Jas, it was just a matter of time before he said it."

"What do you mean?"

"You like to flick your fringe."

"Well... yes..."

"So, it was just a statement."

"Kind of... yes..."

"So when he said, 'you like to flick your fringe don't you?' he meant, 'you like to flick your fringe don't you' not 'I don't like your fringe, cut it off' Right?"

She has started nodding like her life depends on it, but sniffing at the same time.

Not exactly pleasant.

**10 minuets later**

Jas doesn't think that Masimo has dumped me. She said that he didn't say it, and if he didn't say it, it means that he didn't dump me, because you need to say "I dump you" to dump someone.

For some strange reason she made sense.

**2 minuets later**

Hunky called and Jas ran off into the bathroom talking to him in a very girly voice and flicking her fringe like crazy.

A second ago she thought he hated it, now it's all she can do. She really is mad.

I would never talk to the Italian Stallion in that girly voice, he'd just go back to the "you're so cute" thing, and that would make him actually dump me.

Not that I will ever let that happen. From now on, I am sounding my specific horn and only that horn, no more red bottomosity.

**4 pm**

Jas decided to ditch me and go on a nature walk with Tom.

What a great bestie she is.

She thinks that badgers are more important then me, and she's forced me to go back to nutter headquarters.

When I got home mutti was setting fire to the kitchen, vati was fighting with Angus in tight leather trousers, and Libby was running around in the nuddy pants shouting "Sex Bomb" with mutti's bra on her head.

So basically, everything was normal.

"Georgia, come and get this stupid cat off the couch!"

"Vati, as you can obviously see; Angus has been severely injured, you can at the very least give him the couch."

He went crazy.

"He is your bloody cat! We should have had him put down ages ago, he is mad I tell you completely and utterly mad!"

Yappity, yappity, yap.

"Gee, have you seen a spare fiver anywhere, I had one in my pocket this morning..."

Uh oh, dashing upstairs as fast as my legs can carry me.

**1 minuet later**

Which isn't very fast at all since I have only eaten a packet of cheesy snacks and half a jammy dodger all day.

Honestly. I might just die of malnutrition.

**5:20 pm**

Oh my god. The doorbell has rung, and mutti just shouted, "Gee, it's Masimo."

What the hell is he doing here? Oh he's going to break up with me. He's going to actually say the words which would mean that he will actually break up with me, which means that he will be free to roam our little village and snog whoever he wants while I sit at home back in the bed of pain, with a lost cake from the Cake Shop of Luuurve.

I am like a stray camel.

Wow he looks quite possibly like the most gorgy person I have ever seen, his tan is so perfect it scares me.

How could he possibly get any hotter?

Bloody hell. He just looked up to my window and saw me looking at him. I jumped back, like a... erm... jumping thingamajig, and fell really hard on my bottom.

"Georgia, if you want to kill yourself, please do it quietly, there's no need to bring the house down with you!"

**15 minuets later**

Yes! And triple yes! Masimo said that he was sorry that he over reacted to the whole Dave fiasco, and he wants us to be okay again.

He is the best Luuurve God and boyfriend of all time.

I went downstairs, head up, tongue behind teeth smile, and bum swaying... um... walk thing.

He smiled at me and said, "Ciao Bella. You want to come talk, outside?"

And so we went outside and I said, "I'm sorry about the whole Dave fiasco thing. It was only mad dancing, and he really didn't want to do the whole fisticuffs at dawn thing, we were just mucking around you now, because we're... um... mateios."

He laughed, but I don't think he understood.

Mostly because he said,

"Yes Georgia, we are mates."

Then he said, "I am sorry about Dave. I was a bit upset, but I am not upset anymore. We are okay, sí?!

Anyways, so Masimo didn't dump me, and I am once again officially the girlfriend of my one and only Luuurve god.

So Masimo said that's go get some coffee, and here we are sitting in a coffee shop having coffee.

**5 minuets later**

Every single girl here is giving me the evils.

How is it my fault that I am irresistible. Even to Luuurve Gods?

**1 minuet later**

Blimey! Masimo just got the shock of his life when Rosie and Jools stuck their heads against the coffee shop glass with their noses up high against the glass like pigs, and then ran off laughing like fools.

"Your friends Georgia are, how do you say, crazy."

Then he laughed and sort of patted me on the head, but in a caring way.

Oh dear god, he's thinks I'm a little girl.

"Actually, they're not my friends. They... erm... came out of a... erm... crazy whatsit, and I have to look after them because I am... erm... sort of their carer."

Masimo has raised his eyebrows really high.

"Your friends are ill?"

Oh no.

"Sí. Sort of. You know, in the um... brainio."

"Oh dear."

My point exactly.

**4 minuets later**

Have explained to Masimo that I was just joking when I told him that my friends were mad.

He laughed and told me that I was very funny, but I could tell that he was actually thinking, "My girlfriend is a freak." which frankly would actually be true.

**5 minuets later**

Blimey oh Riley's under cracks. Me and Masimo were about to go when Dave the Laugh walked into the coffee house.

He saw me – Masimo was facing the other way – and started to do some pretend boxing, the cheek of him.

I laughed, and that caused Masimo to turn around, and he didn't look very thrilled that Dave was there, but Dave walked over anyways.

"Gutten Tag Kittykat, hey Masimo mate."

"Dave, mate."

They both said _mate _in a weird way, good grief, they better not do the fisticuffs at dawn thing again.

**4 minuets later**

Dave the Laugh certainly is a laugh.

He actually said to Masimo, "Wow! Where's the handbag mate? D'you loose it?"

I couldn't help but laugh, but Masimo didn't seem to get it, he got up and went to the toilet.

"I am vair tuckered out Kittykat." Dave said.

"Why is that Dave?" I asked.

"Because I am exhausted from fighting with your girlfriend." Dave said.

He really is a cheeky cat type person.

"You didn't fight with him Dave." I said, full of pridenosity.

"I did. In my dream. She was wearing a wedding dress and matching white handbag and started hitting me."

I started laughing, and Dave started laughing, and we just sat there laughing like loons on loon pills.

That's when Masimo came back from the toilet, and he didn't look pleased. He grabbed my hand and said, "Georgia, I take you home."

**1 minuet later**

Cor! Masimo led me to the motorbike, and then snogged me up to number six on the _knutschen _scale.

Then we got on the motorbike, and I saw Dave watching us at the window with a weird look on face. Oh no, not Dave the Unlaugh. Ah well, at least I was zooming off with my boyfriend, and not there to take on the wrath of Dave the Unlaugh.

**6:15 pm**

Got home to have mutti and vati shouting at each other again.

Dad leaving for a while didn't really help anything.

At this rate they could actually be heading down to a divorce, they argue 24/7, not caring that their youngest daughter is only 4 years old, and running around with a gallon of makeup on, and high hills.

What in the name of Gods green earth is wrong with my so-called parents?

A lot, that is what.

* * *

**So that the end of chapter 1, and just to sum it off I'm going to rant on about it and something or other to do with it.**

**I've actually already done like 5 chapters of this so it won't take me too long to update, but I didn't want to post them altogether because it kind of ruins the whole concept of it (well for me anyways).**

**Most of the ideas here are actual things expirenced by me, because it's a hoot and a half when you stock up on sugar and laugh the day away.**

**I liked STOP IN THE NAME OF PANTS, but I didn't think D. the L. was in it enough so in this Dave's gonna pop up all around the place, because that's face it _everyone _likes him because he is such a laugh and all. I tried to be as much like Gee as possible but no one can really live up to Louise Rennison level right?**

**Ohmygiddygod the movie is out on Friday (here in merry old England / Billy Shakepears land) and I'm watching it, I was at the premiere with my boyfriend (The only reason I got there was because my boyfriend knows the person that plays Robbie), we didn't actually see the film but I got everyones autographs which was fab. And I can't wait to see the film on Friday with my mates.**

**Good Grief, I ramble.**

**Anyways the nift and gift of things is that it will be updated sooooonnnnn.**

**AND PLEASE REWEIW.**

**Roxy.**

* * *


	2. The General Fascist Have A Staff Meeting

**The General Fascists have a staff meeting (ooo-er)**

**Monday, 19****th**** September**

**8:30 pm**

All dolled up and ready just in case Masimo is at the school gates.

It really is hard work being the girlfriend of a luuurve god, I may be kept in detention for the rest of my life if Hawkeye was to see me like this.

"Rollo says that the Foxton Lads are coming over to our school on Thrusday." Jools said. We all stopped walking and turned our attention to her.

"Erm... What... Er... I mean... Why?" Ellen said.

"For some Blodge thing. They're staying all day." Jools explained.

"Ooo-er." I said.

"Why would you be so interested Georgia? Your boyfriend doesn't go to Foxton." Jas said.

Who rattled her cage?!

"So. Just showing a little interest in the fact that all your boyfriends will be coming, because I am an ultra fabby friend."

"Dave will be here." Mabs said.

What is this?! Are they all going to gang up on me and force me to tell them all about my red-bottomosity?

I shrugged a dignity-at-all-times shrug.

"So." I said. Jas rolled her eyes.

That is it, I am ignorez-vousing her now.

**3 minuets later**

No sign of Masimo. Sigh.

But Hawkeye and Hitler Youth are at the gate, and they are holding a bag full of extra berets just in case anyone 'forgot' there's.

We all went into the loos to take off our makeup and pull our skirts down.

We're all doing Glove Animals. Rosie has her beard on, and she's given us all pipes. Except Jas that is, because she has a date with Tom after school and doesn't want detention. She is such a spoil sport.

I said that to her, I said, "Jas you are such a spoil sport."

And do you know what she said, she said, "Georgia, Masimo just arrived at the gate on his motorbike, and he's about to see you with gloves handing over your ears like an idiot."

Oh Dear Gott in Himmel.

**2 minuets later**

Rushing to reapply makeup, and pull skirt up. The gang went off and I told Jools to tell Masimo to come down a bit so that Hawkeye doesn't see us.

Jas got all huffy as Rosie wouldn't give her a pipe, because she wasn't doing Glove Animals.

Serves her right.

**9 am**

Was snogging Masimo for a bit, a little away from the school, but close enough for the girls to give me the evils.

Must I really be this hated because my boyfriend is a luuurve god?

And we were just about to get to a bit of number 5 when someone shouted,

"Georgia Nicolson!" And I turned around and Wet Lindsey was standing near us with her hands on her hips.

Then she walked over to us, and _smiled_.

"You have to go inside now, schools starting." She said in a sickening voice. What is her problem?

Then Masimo said, "Ah, you must go Bella, I'll pick you up after school, sí?"

I replied, "Sí" and then he kissed me for a moment and zoomed off on his motorbike.

As soon as he was gone, Lindsey turned to me snarling and said, "You'll be in big trouble for this Nicolson, you know you're not meant to be snogging outside of school, especially when your late."

And I said, "No one saw."

"Wrong. I saw, and you have detention today after school. Shame you can't see Masimo now. Oh well."

And she walked away, like a tarted up stick on wheels.

Oh dear god, I might just kill her.

**French**

Oh my giddy god in purple jimjams (ooo-er), we have just been told by Madame Slack that we are going to be doing the French Exchange in a month, and everyone was given a slip.

We had to fill it out in class (in French for some reason – qu'est ce que c'est le point?!) and then get our parents to sign it at home.

Apparently we are all going to get girl exchanges because we are exchanging with an all girl school.

Last year they did a mixed school, and the girls that got boy French Exchanges were practically groping each other every minuet of the day.

Well not each other. They were groping their boy French exchanges, they weren't lesbians. Well actually who knows, maybe some of them groped their girl exchanges.

Erlack! Shut up brain, and get off the stupid topic of groping.

**5:20 pm**

Just got out of detention, run, pant, run. Got to get to Masimo just before he leaves.

Apparently Jools told him that I have detention so can he wait for a while, but a while is 10 minuets not an hour.

Oh no, he's not here, and I feel quite possibly red. I think I shall be having these beetroot days more often if I don't calm down. But I am now the girlfriend of an Italian Stallion so I need to maintain maturosity, and all, and being red and sweaty every time I see him is not a great way to keep that maturosity thingamajig up.

Popped in the loos to wash my face and apply makeup, just in case Masimo is on his motorbike riding the streets trying to find his beloved i.e. me.

**3 minuets later**

I was walking home doing the hip-swaying thing, just in case Masimo appears out of no-where, when suddenly Dave the Laugh appeared out of no where.

He did that popping out of the bush and shouting "PANTS!" Thing, and made me fall over.

Honestly, I screamed within an inch of my life, and he just stood over me and laughed his face off.

"DAVE! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!" I screamed.

He helped me up, "Just having some fun Gee, that's all."

I rolled my eyes, "Well go have fun some place else, and stop following me around."

"Awww, come on Kittykat, be nice." He said, "Harm-less fun hurts no PANTS."

Honestly.

Well at least he can be quite a laugh.

**2 minuets later**

Dave started walking with me, "You go to detention a lot don't you Kittykat?"

"Well it's hard not to get detention with Wet Lindsey and Hawkeye standing at the top of the bell tower with telescopes, watching my every move."

Dave laughed, "Us lads are coming over on Thursday, we shall get a little taster of your school."

I replied, "It scares me how Slim agreed to let an all guy school come over."

Dave shrugged, "I think she quite fancies our headmaster."

Erlack! Slim has the horn for Foxton's headmaster!! ERLACK.

**5 minuets later**

Me and Dave (Or should I say Dave and I? Oh who gives a damn?) were laughing like loons all the way home and then broke out into spontaneous disco dancing.

It was quite possibly hilarious.

Dave really is quite a loot and a half.

**1 minuets later**

We were dancing and singing "THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF PANTS!!" fairly loudly, when I did the left leg kick too early, and pushed Dave into a bush.

He didn't take kindly to it. He pulled me down with him, and started doing tickly bears.

Honestly, we hadn't done tickly bears in _forever_. And I vowed to myself that I shall never again be on the rack of boynosity, but here I am playing tickling bears with Dave.

Next stop is a tad of number 6 on the _knutschen _scale!! And then a trip to the cake shop of luuurve which I just can't make!!

But, Dave _is_ just my mate, so we really should be able to play tickling bears without having to _zungenkuss_.

**1 minuet later**

Was fighting Dave off me and laughing my head off in a bush, when Masimo zoomed past.

Then turned around and zoomed past the other way, and then pulled over, and he didn't look very happy.

I jumped off Dave at 100 miles per hour and went over to Masimo smiling.

"What are you and Dave doing?" Masimo asked.

"We were messing around." I explained, "We were walking home, when we suddenly went into a little fit of spontaneous dancing and I accidentally kicked him went I went 'stab stab' to the left, and he fell into a bush, then for revengy whatsits, he dragged be down, and then we had a tickling bush fight for a while, and now you're here."

Masimo laughed and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "That's go home Cara, ciao Dave."

And he passed me a helmet.

"S'later Dave." I said, and waved as me and Masimo zoomed off.

Dave winked at me and said, "S'later cheeky minx!"

But not loud enough for Masimo to hear. Cheeky cat.

**Wednesday, 20****th**** September**

**8:35**

Masimo wasn't at the school gates, but Sven was. Him and Rosie ran off for a while, and she has just come back looking a bit flushed.

Mabs went up to her and said, "Rosie you look a tad bit on the sweaty red side."

Rosie nodded and said, "That is because I am sweaty and red."

Freakishly enough Mabs nodded her head in a way that suggested that she thought that Rosie was being wise saying that.

Then Jas stepped forward and said, "Why is that?"

And Rosie replied, "Me and Sven were doing snog running."

Help us lord, one and all.

And then she added, "I think it should be number 5.5 on the _knutschen_ scale."

Then she set about trying to find out what "snog running" is in German in her _German For Twits _Slang Book.

**English**

At rehearsals.

Ms Wilson's bob is out of control.

Everyone was running around doing pretend sword fighting, and shouting, "Oh PANTS! Were Art Thou PANTS?"

Jassy Spazzy and some of the other do-gooders were sitting in the corner rehearsing their lines.

Why must she be so full of maturosity at the wrong times? English is a time to have PANTS of fun.

**15 minuets later**

Ms Wilson tried to control us by shouting, "DO YOU WANT TO HAVE DOUBLE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL EVERYDAY FOR THE REST OF THE TERM?"

It was a bit harsh I think, threatening us.

Rosie replied, "Does that mean that we get to miss the rehearsals that we have after school? YIPPPEEEE, THREE CHEERS FOR PANTS."

Oh, we how we laughed and cheered.

But Ms Wilson actually seemed to pull her hair out. In the end the detention thing didn't work, but she threatened to bring Slim in, and listen to her lecture us so we stopped and actually read our so-called lines.

Everyone kept on mumbling _pants _every now and again though.

And Rosie wouldn't take off her beard.

Or bright pink tights.

**Lunch**

The General Fascists have a staff meeting (ooo-er) and so we had exactly 4 minuets once lunch starts to sneak over to the main gate on high alert for Hawkeye (who seems to think that she isn't part of the loony staff at this place), Wet Lindsey, any Hitler Youths, or Elvis (Who really isn't part of the staff at this place).

Rosie made us all put on our glove animals, and pipes, even Jas agreed to in a fit of madnosity.

Once the cost was clear we all jumped as high as we could over the gate and ran down the road in fits of laughter, then broke out into spontaneous dancing.

**5 minuets later**

We were all walking down the street, when Ellen said,

"Now we're... erm... out of... er... you know... school... what do we... I mean what is there to do? You...er.. know."

I very nearly hit her with my bag.

Well that's before I realised that I didn't have my bag with me, because we all left them behind.

**1 minuet later**

At the park with 2 packs of chips to share between 6 people. Mostly because Jas was the only one who remembered to bring her purse, as the rest of us left ours in our bags, and she only had enough for two packs of chips.

She turned into Miss Huffy Pants as soon as she realised that she had to spend all her money to feed her friends.

Ah well, goodbye fun loving Jas, hello Miss Huffy Pants, ready and waiting to climb the Having-a-hump scale as fast as her little feet can carry her.

**15 minuets later**

We were sitting on the bench, laughing at the old mans beard on the bench next to us. It curled upwards, and the end of the beard touched the end of his nose.

It was quite spectacular actually. Rosie seemed to really admire it, so she went up to him and said, "Excuse me, I really rate your beard, could I ask what you did to it to get it so curly?"

The old man started to explain how his beard was made like this because his niece who's only 3 forced him to use hair curlers to curl it.

We all had a laughing fit to end all laughing fits when the man tried to straighten his beard but it just flicked right back upwards in a vair amusing way, but Rosie just stood there nodding and examining his beard in an all too serious way.

She is trés weird.

**12 minuets later**

Blimey! Blimey, Crickey, and...erm... gadzooks!

We were heading off back towards Stalag 14 when Robbie raced past us on his scooter.

When he noticed us, he pulled over and took off his helmet.

He said, "Hey, how are you guys?"

"Groovy, like um groovy things." Replied Mabs.

"Great. Thing is, I'm going back to New Zealand, In 3 weeks time." He stared at me for a moment, then looked back at everyone, "And I'm having a party, and giving people _a lot _of notice.

It's on the Saturday in three weeks time, and, well, you're all invited."

"Ooo-er where is it?" Asked Jools.

"At my house." Replied Robbie, "At 7."

"Can I bring Sven? He can totally DJ, and is vair cool at it." Asked Rosie.

"Sure." Robbie smiled, "Also, I'm going to be having a final Stiff Dylans gig, as singing whatsit."

"When's that?" Asked Mabs.

"Next Friday night, 8:30 pm, at Liquid." Robbie said.

"Cool." Jas said.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be at school?" Robbie asked.

Rosie shrugged, "Your right, in fact I think I can hear the school bell ringing, we should get back, time waits for no PANTS."

And then we started to walk off, when Robbie called, "Georgia, could I, er, talk to you for a second?"

So, the gang said they'd wait for me just down the road, and I turned around walked back to Robbie.

"Are you okay?"

Hum Diddy Hum, course I'm okay that my ex-boyfriend, and ex-Sex God, is, erm, whatsit, un-landing, or whatever.

"Yeah, I'm fine, more than fine, awesome, pretty fabby and marvy and all that."

Robbie laughed, "I forgot how mad you can be."

Then he said, "How's Angus, I heard that he was hurt."

And I thought, Awwwwww, how sweet he's concerned about Angus.

"He's better, but his tail is all bandaged up, and he can't jump straight. Yesterday, he tried to jump into my bed, crash landed onto the desk and made my reading-lamp die on the ground."

It was quite tragic really, not that I read anyways, but it does help if I want to do my make up when it's dark.

"Good to hear it, and I hope his tail gets all better." Robbie said, "How's, erm... Masimo. I heard that him and Dave were almost street-fighting on Saturday."

Work of Radio Jas no less.

"Dave was just... erm... being... Dave, you know?" Oh dear lord, I sound like Ellen.

"Right." Robbie smiled.

"Bet Lindsey's upset that your going back." I said.

"Actually Georgia, well, I asked Lindsey to come back to New Zealand with me."

I swear my eyes nearly popped out of their eye sockets.

Robbie asked Wet Lindsey to go back to New Zealand with him?! What in the name of Gods pink undercrackers is he talking about?!

I mean, I should be happy that he taking that Stick-Insect away, but Robbie deserves more then Wet Lindsey!!

"Wowzers." I said, "Well good luck to both of you, but well, I.. erm.."

Great Speech work Gee, fab.

"I know you don't like Lindsey, Georgia, but I do, so, yeah." He shrugged, "I'll see you next Friday."

"Ok, I'll be there." I smiled, and then waved as he took of on his scooter, but I seriously nearly collapsed on the way back to the Ace Gang.

"What did Robbie want?" Mabs asked.

"He's taking Wet Lindsey to New Zealand."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"NON!"

"Oui."

"Crickey."

* * *

**Okay, so chapter 2 updated. My computer broke and I had to rewrite everything again. It was merde, but then again it let me add more things to the thing.**

**Thanks for the great comments and chapter 3 will be up soon.**

**It gets more interresting, and it's all planned out and stuff so I (sort of) know what I'm doing, but I'm not revealing anything because it's a secret, but you can know that it's going to get a bit sad.**

**I'm watching the movie tomorrow (!) Hopefully it's gonna be good, it looks like it is in the music videos and trailers.**

**Though most of my friends havn't read the books (cos they're stupid) and my boyfriend hasn't (kind of releaved about that one since he is a guy) so me and my best friend will be the only ones in the gang that are actually going to know what happens at the end (if they stick to the first two books) which will be vair interresting ;).**

**Sorry about my ramble, it's a habit and I just get carried away (ooo-er).**

**anywho, please review!**

**Roxy**

* * *


End file.
